fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Interval 08 - Desolation - Point of Entry part 2
Interval 08 - Desolation - Point of Entry part 2 is the eighteenth part of F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon. Walkthrough Walk along the hallway until you look up to the right and you'll see the feet of three Replicas. Take them out and then use the pipes on the right to climb up to their level. Look up and you'll be able to spot several more Replicas. If you can't, it means you were stealthy enough not to raise any alarms. When the coast is clear, climb up the nearby ladder. If you can see the glowing mark of a Reflex Booster below you, drop down on the ledge nearby it. Walk around and pick it and the Medkit up. When you're ready, drop down the pit on this path to the next area. Ahead you'll come to a split path. Take the high road and you'll find two AT-S Proximity Mines. Once you go back outside, a huge battle will take place. There are a lot of Replicas, two Heavy Armors (one on the ground and one on the top level after you kill the first one), and a lot of explosive barrels. Once you fight out into the main alley, wait until the Replicas take cover behind the barrels and then detonate them. The Heavy Armors can be tough, but you should have some Rocket Launcher ammo left over to deal with the first one. The second one should be attacked before you climb the stairs at the back of the alley. If you do this, the other Replicas won't fight you and will wait until you come up. Don't leave this area until you've picked up the numerous weapons, Medkits, and Armor Vests. Once you cross the walkway above the alley, you'll find some more Replicas waiting on the ramp leading down. Kill them and then head to the right to go into a room where you'll find a Type-7 Particle Weapon and a Medkit. Further along you can find more ammo for your Rocket Launcher. Keep moving down the halls disposing of the Replicas as you go. Pick up any Medkits you may see. When you get to a checkpoint, be careful. Stay in the hall and try to take the enemies out without getting pinned down for too long. They hold the first MP-50 Repeating Cannons. Take them out with your power weapons and don't forget to stock up on Armor Vests and ammo in this area before climbing the ladder out. When you get to a split in the hall, take a right and go into the room to pick up another Medkit. Go out and take the other route and go through the double doors. When you walk outside, you'll see a bunch of boards allowing you to cross a pit. Walk across and be ready for a group of Replica Assassins to leap out of the windows. Since you have so much firepower, these guys are relatively easy. Back yourself into a corner and press the Slow-Mo button whenever they approach. Two will attack you on the ground floor, then two more as you ascend the staircase. They'll finally stop coming when you get to a red door and go through to another checkpoint. Up ahead you'll hear some fighting on the ground below you. There is a REV6 Powered Armor down there blasting the crap out of some ATC Security Guards. Lend them a hand and take it down with your heavy weapons. Once he is gone, go into the next room and take the ladder down. Explore the area for a Medkit. When you go back outside, another REV6 is waiting for you. Since you're probably low on heavy weapons at this point, try using your explosives. These guys aren't too bright and can easily be enticed into walking towards a frag grenade or proximity mine. If you have to gun it down, back away and hide behind the flaming police car. Walk down the alley and into the next building. Six security guards are waiting for you there. Look for a central room that has a Medkit and take them out through the window. Watch out for any security guards that may have a combat shotgun trying to flank you. Look around the area for some armor vests. Then go into the back corner and press the switch on the wall. You'll gain access to a small arsenal, so refill all of your ammo clips. Eventually you'll come to an elevator. Before going in to it, look on the left side for a walkway. Take it to find a Health Booster. When you finally press the button to go down the elevator, another interactive cutscene happens. When it's done, press the button again to ride the elevator down and complete the Interval. (During the cutscene you are attacked by Nightmares, but these are a lot harder to spot... If you wait to retrieve the health booster till the end of the cut scene, before you hit the button for the second time, then you can heal to full before proceeding onward into the line of turret fire on the next level.) Category:Intervals Category:F.E.A.R. intervals Category:Walkthroughs Category:F.E.A.R. Walkthroughs